Eyes For Just One
by Eternally Seventeen
Summary: He was King Caspian the 10th of Narnia, and she was Queen Susan the Gentle of the Golden Ages. What made these two prominent leaders in the history of Narnia fall in love? Read to find out! -Oneshot-


**Eyes for Just One**

* * *

She noticed his every move…how his strong arms looked as he cut the air with the sword, the long confident strokes producing whip-like noises in the cold winter's air. How he saddled his horse and swept upon her easily as though he had been doing so since he was born. Destrier loved her master like no one else and made sure that she could provide him with a smooth ride, whatever be her condition. She remembered how he had led them into war against his own, and the fact that he never committed murder even to the one who was determined to have his blood.  
**_He was born to lead._**

* * *

He peeked through the lock of the pantry door which directly led to the archery fields, trying his best not to make a sound. Dressed in a simple men's tunic with thick leather boots, she stood with a determined look gracing her features. _Zing! _The arrow she shot went flying in a red blur to hit the target at dead centre. But she wasn't satisfied. She sent arrow after arrow, all of them vying for the centre position. One of her arrows split another already-present arrow in two, and she gave a contented smile.  
**_She was a perfectionist, seeking precision in all that she did.  
_**

She listened as he explained the mysteries of the heavens to Edmund – the positioning of the different stars, planets, galaxies and the many implications that they would have on the people of Narnia. She laughed softly with amusement as he patiently answered Edmund's numerous confusing and complicated questions, without the slightest hint of irritation in his voice. Though he had very much preferred practical application, like sword-fighting and archery (though he was dismal at it) to his lessons taught to him lovingly by his professor, he had taken a great interest in Astronomy and that came in handy to him when he discovered that the young king had a plethora of doubts in the subject.  
**_He was the effigy of patience and knowledge, which he willingly shared with those around him._**

* * *

He looked on as she taught the gaggle of children lessons from geography to history to botany, answering their numerous questions patiently and correcting their mistakes gently, laughing loudly with them on a humorous occasion and tending to them when they were hurt. The young fauns, centaurs, dwarves and human children alike waited eagerly for her lessons in the castle gardens every morning and groaned loudly when it was a weekend. They learned more from her than they had ever learnt from any nanny or tutor. And though she was a queen, she proved that she just as capable as teaching as she was at ruling.  
**_She was like their second mother._**

_

* * *

_

She listened to him hold Court, taking in how he managed to satisfy almost everyone despite the fact that they were giving him a hard time. It was not easy to lead a nation when its people were of different origins and hence had varied opinions which never met, and no one was ready to compromise. Yet, at the end of the day, there was no one who was grumbling, no one who could point a finger at him and blame him for a decision taken wrong.  
**_He had a truly understanding heart._**_

* * *

_

He watched and chucked in silence when, on one rare occasion, she blew up at her handmaiden for not preparing her _brother's _bath when he had returned wearily after a one-week journey to Calormene. He also remembered when she had worked, day and night with disregarding to her health, for Lucy's surprise 10th birthday party, which had turned out to be even greater than was expected. And no one would ever forget the time when she had failed to tell her brothers and 'nanny' Jemmaia that she was running a terrible temperature which had turned into a treacherous fever, for fear of worrying them too much as they were busy people.  
**_She always put others before herself, even in times of great need._**

_

* * *

_She stood on her spacious balcony and gazed out towards the magnificent beach, where he unfailingly went everyday to talk with her little sister who had become his best friend. They discussed art and literature at great lengths, both being excellent artists. He never underestimated her and welcomed the friendship, even though she was barely above half his age.  
**_Respect came naturally to him for all, whether young or old._**

* * *

He observed her while she attended to any foreign delegation that came to Narnia, be it from Archenland, Galma Isles or even Calormene. He admired her skills of communication and conviction and the way she made them comfortable, so much so that many a time, they felt that Narnia was a decidedly better place to be in that their own land.  
**_She had in her everything that was expected from her as a queen, and much more._**

_

* * *

_

She smiled tenderly at his little gestures; his lop-sided smile that made her heart go racing, his way of talking a bit too fast when he was nervous, the fact that he had bowed down even to the scullery maids for a week after his coronation and the fact that, despite the two of them having very, very different upbringings, he made the same mistakes that a typical teenager would do.  
**_He was so perfect yet so real._**

* * *

He was King Caspian the 10th of Narnia, who had multiple tasks to juggle being a King, soldier, student, and friend. And he was in love with her. She was perfect for him in every way imaginable – they were made for each other and were as compatible as two pieces of a puzzle. The sight of her long, straight brown tresses, wide-set sapphire eyes, ruby-red lips, fair rosy visage and beautiful, slender figure made his heart thud like horses on a racetrack.  
He knew that the day they would become one was very near. He prayed to Aslan that he might work up the courage to ask her and not be shattered if she declined. He loved her. This was for real.  
**_And he knew_**_ **that she was indeed the one for him.**_

* * *

She was Queen Susan the Gentle of the Golden Ages of Narnia, titled 'The Gentle' and yet capable of being fiercer than a lioness should anything threaten her country, or her family. Being a Queen, archer, daughter, teacher and sister, she was perfectly capable of understanding the human nature and provided help to all those who were in need. And she was in love with him, badly. Whenever she lay her eyes on him, with his charcoal eyes shining of true love, tanned skin and those strong arms that she longed for around her, she went weak at the knees.  
She knew that the day would come when he would propose to her, and she was ready to wait. She prayed to Aslan that she would not be destroyed should that day never dawn. This was true love, not unlike the one that was read about in romance novels. Except that this _was _meant to last forever.  
**_She knew that he was the one and only one for her._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N: Well, here's the end!_**

**_Do tell me what you thought of it - any and all reviews are welcome, whether positive or negative._**

**_No flames, though, please!  
_**

**_Gratefully yours,  
Eternally Seventeen_**

* * *


End file.
